


Ageplay One-Shots!

by GreenLocksRedBlood



Category: Mixed - Fandom, To be updated continuously
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLocksRedBlood/pseuds/GreenLocksRedBlood
Summary: This is a place for me to post different (short) ageplay oneshots.Please read first 'chapter' if you are confused!





	1. Chapter 1

Hi friends!

 

So I've been thinking about this for a little while now, and I've decided to start doing some ageplay one shots to give myself small breaks between doing chapters of my longer fic Private Property (and potentially other stories depending on how long I keep this live for).

So, this will just be a spot for me to post one shots in the meantime. I've got a few ideas in mind at this time of posting, but I'm more than happy to hear any ideas you guys have!

I'd prefer to keep it to YouTubers that I'm familiar with (mostly ones that are mentioned in my other stories, plus some of the Grumps) since I prefer to write characters I already know the personality types of.

So, if you're interested in ageplay one shots, let me know! Express your interest in the comments! I have some ideas that will probably creep up in my authors notes at the ends of each fic if I want to get my feelers out for whether or not they'd be enjoyed (mostly regarding YouTubers who don't really have any ageplay content).

The one shots in here will likely be relatively short (as most one shots are). If I write anything longer, it'll likely become its own story on my account. :)

 

So I think that's about it! I just wanted to create a 'Story' here now so I've got somewhere to post these.

 

Stay tuned, friends!

Peace x

\- GLRB

 


	2. Two and a Half Littles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack comes to visit his Daddy in LA for a week, but he struggles to let himself relax around another Little and Daddy. Mark does his best to keep Jack relaxed around his 'cousin' and 'uncle'.

Mark drummed his fingers excitedly on the steering wheel as he pulled into the pick-up zone in the airport parking lot. It had been two months since he had last seen Jack in the flesh, and his Little was going to be staying for a whole week. He checked his watch for probably the dozenth time, nodding affirmatively at it. Jack would be walking out any minute now.

Not a moment too soon, Mark caught sight of a tuft of bright green hair through the crowd of people leaving the terminal. He got out of the car and waved across to Jack, smiling brightly. Jack quickly spotted Mark and began running over, his suitcase clattering along behind him.   
“Jack!” Mark called out happily as his partner in crime came tumbling into his arms, suitcase halting next to them. Mark hugged him tightly, even lifting him just slightly off the ground in the hug. “How was your flight, little guy?” he asked when the two finally separated.

Jack smiled and blushed slightly at the pet name, “It was pretty good, I slept for most of it,” he replied, chuckling sheepishly.

Mark grinned and tousled his green hair affectionately, “Good, that means you're well rested,” he said cheerfully. Mark grabbed Jack's suitcase and put it in the trunk of the car, while Jack got into the passenger seat of the car. The redhead quickly rounded the car and slid into the driver's seat, then leaned over and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. Jack smiled at this and fumbled with his fingers in his lap, obviously a little nervous. Mark started up the car and began driving out of the airport, occasionally glancing over at his partner. “Did you miss Daddy?” he eventually asked with a warm smile.

Jack bit his lip and nodded, being particularly quiet. “Mmhm,” he hummed, still playing with his hands.

Mark noted this and glanced across to Jack, “You alright, baby boy?” he asked. Jack nodded again and glanced back at Mark, smiling nervously. “You're being extra quiet, is something on your mind?”

Jack sighed softly, looking out the window. “Just nerves, I s'pose,” he mumbled, his hands now shifting to play with the hem of his shirt.

Mark nodded and smiled, his eyes still on the road. “No need for nerves, baby. Daddy's here to take care of you,” he said gently.

Jack smiled and pulled his knees up in the car seat, hugging them into his chest. He wasn't quite Little, but it was still nice to hear Mark saying such sweet things. The truth was, he was conflicted about being Little; it had been so long since he'd been in headspace, it was almost like his mind was trying to hold him back from it. He let out a small sigh and rested his chin on his knees, watching the LA skyline glide by. He was excited to see everybody again, especially Tyler and Ethan. He and Ethan had been talking online a lot more, and they were both ecstatic to discover the other was a Little. They'd joked often about having play dates, and Jack swallowed at the thought that he may actually get to this trip; his first play date...

Mark caught it out of the corner of his eye, Jack's thumb slipping into his mouth as he stared absently out the window. He half-smiled, relieved to see that Jack was letting himself begin to slip, but concerned as Jack rarely sucked his thumb unless he was nervous or apprehensive about something, or asleep. Perhaps it was selfish, but Mark wanted nothing more in that moment than for Jack to start slipping. It had been so long since they'd seen each other, and seeing Tyler and Ethan together, while heart-warming, made Mark long for his baby. He and Jack would talk just about every day, but it wasn't the same as being able to hold him and tickle his neck and shower him in kisses. Mark hoped that his plan would work, and Jack would relax soon.

“We're home, baby,” Mark finally said as he pulled into the driveway. He shut off the car and the two got out; Mark met Jack on his side of the car and took his hand, smiling. “Hold tight, don't want to lose you,” he said sweetly, and Jack accepted the hold, squeezing slightly. He chewed on his lip again as Mark led him to the front door. The redhead unlocked the door and pushed it open, all with his one free hand, insistent on holding onto Jack.

Mark led Jack inside and shut the door, then called out; “Ty, Eth! We're home!”

The first thing Jack heard was a shuffling sound from the living room, followed closely by fast, heavy thumping. Before he had a moment to question it, Ethan came darting into the landing and hugged Jack tightly. “Jacky!” he squealed happily. Jack had, in the half a second he'd been able to get a look at Ethan, concluded that Ethan was deep in headspace, if the Stitch onesie was anything to go by.

Jack smiled and pat Ethan on the back gently, “Hey Ethan,” he said, his voice quieter than he'd intended. “Good to see you, bud.”

Ethan released Jack from the hug and grabbed his arm excitedly, “Come! Play!” he exclaimed, trying to pull Jack back into the living room. Jack blushed at the insistence, not entirely sure what to do since his brain wasn't quite there.

Thankfully for him, Mark intervened the interaction. “Now Ethan, Jack just got here, he needs to get changed out of yucky plane clothes. You can play later, okay?” he said, using his Daddy tone of voice.

Ethan pouted and let go, “Fine,” he huffed.

At that moment, Tyler appeared in the doorway Ethan had previously flown through and smiled at Jack. “Hey, little guy,” he said gently, using a tone very similar to Mark's. Jack blushed as he felt his mind swim slightly, just from hearing _that_ tone being used. “How was your flight?”

Jack nodded, “Good, f'anks,” he replied, and immediately looked down when he heard his own voice. He cleared his throat and tried again, “U-um, good. Thanks,” he said, trying to drop his voice lower than usual.

Tyler smirked at the reaction and took a step forward, standing just behind Ethan and tousling his hair, “It's okay, Jack. You don't have to hold back around us,” the brunette said calmly, then leaned across and pinched Jack's cheek gently. “You're with family,” he said with a kind smile.

Jack nodded slightly, his eyes finding the floor once more. Mark watched this and wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, “C'mon baby, let's get you changed,” he said and began steering Jack towards the stairs. He glanced back at his house mates, and Tyler gave a nod of understanding, scooping Ethan up in his arms and taking him back to the living room.

Mark led them up to what Jack knew to be the spare bedroom, where he'd always stayed when he came to visit. However, when Mark opened the door, Jack immediately noticed it was different. It was still more or less the same room, but there were several changes that quickly caught Jack's attention. The floor had a play rug in the middle, with a racetrack pattern across it. Off to the side, Jack spotted some clear containers, and could clearly make out children's toys inside. Though the thing that caught Jack's attention the most was the bed; the sheets were now blue and covered in rocket ships, rather than the plain purple sheets he'd seen when he had last visited. However, more notably, there were rails now on the bed, making it look not unlike a toddler bed. He blushed as he stared at it, and the space-themed mobile clipped onto the headboard.

Mark stood patiently as Jack soaked in the sight of the room, “We did a little decorating,” he said with a smile, and gave Jack a gentle kiss on the cheek, “What do you think?”

Jack opened his mouth, but no words came out. His mind was swimming more than ever, and he could feel any mature thoughts beginning to slip away. He looked up at Mark, a nervous expression on his face as he felt himself losing control.

Mark gave him another smile and pulled him tight, cuddling him into his chest, “You're okay, Daddy's got you,” he murmured, rubbing Jack's back gently. Jack let out a long sigh, and Mark felt him untense in his arms, “Think you're ready to get changed?” he asked, pulling back just enough to see Jack's face.

Jack lifted his head and nodded shyly, looking up at Mark with a still apprehensive expression. “O-okay,” he mumbled, barely audible. “B-but my suitcase is in-”

“Shh,” Mark gently hushed, and kissed Jack softly on the forehead, “We don't need that right now,” he said, and led Jack over to the bed. He crouched down and Jack heard something click, and the back half of the rail slid in place alongside the front half. Mark stood up and smiled at Jack, patting the now more accessible bed, “Lay down, sweetie,” he said, his tone taking on more and more of that Daddy property by the second. Hesitantly, Jack took a step towards the bed, then paused. Mark guided him the rest of the way, and gently pushed him back into the soft bed. “Such a good boy,” he cooed softly as he got to work pulling Jack's clothes off, starting with his shoes, then his socks and pants, then his shirt, and lastly his underwear. Jack squirmed when Mark grabbed the waistband of his briefs, making small whimpering sounds. “It's okay baby,” Mark hushed, but Jack only squirmed more. He was fighting headspace again. The redhead paused and thought for a moment, then placed a gentle hand on Jack's thigh, “Jack, does your head need a hand?” he asked. There was a beat, until Jack finally nodded. “Alright, sweetie,” he said quietly, and moved up the bed, turning on the mobile. It played a vaguely familiar song as the little planets slowly spun around the big sun in the middle. Mark watched as Jack's gaze became fixated on it, and he opened up the bedside drawer, retrieving one of Jack's pacifiers. “Open wide,” Mark cooed as he returned to Jack, holding the paci just in front of the Little's mouth. Jack eyed the pacifier for a moment, then slowly parted his lips accepting the pacifier. He immediately began suckling it, his gaze drifting back to the mobile. Mark delicately grabbed the waistband of Jack's briefs once more, this time with no protest. He sighed an inward sigh of relief, and slid the underwear off his legs. Mark kneeled and reached under the bed, retrieving a bottle of powder and a thick diaper, then placed them beside Jack on the bed and stood once more.

Jack held his gaze on the mobile, feeling his mind grow quiet. His breathing slowed as he sucked gently on the pacifier between his lips, and he started to feel more at ease. He was with his Daddy, after months of being in Ireland, alone, his Daddy was taking care of him. His attention was drawn when he heard a familiar crinkling, and looked down to see his Daddy unfolding a particularly thick looking diaper, then grabbing Jack's legs and lifting his lower half just enough to slide the thick padding under his rear.

“You're being such a good little boy, aren't you?” Mark praised and leaned down, planting a soft kiss on Jack's tummy. Jack smiled slightly behind the pacifier at the comment, making a pleased little humming noise around his paci. He squeaked quietly when Mark began sprinkling powder on his crotch, unable to resist giggling at the slightly ticklish sensation.

Mark grinned at the sound and quickly taped up the diaper, then moved his hands up to tickle Jack's sides, earning more giggles and squeaks from the Little. “Are you a ticklish little baby? Hmm?” he asked rhetorically, and continued the onslaught of merciless tickling.

Jack squealed and kicked his legs, trying to bat Mark's hands away, “Quit it, Daddy!” he finally yelped, and Mark stopped the tickling, but was unable to hide the big grin on his face. The word was music to his ears.

“Okay, baby boy,” he said, a satisfied look on his face. He reached down again, making sure the diaper was taped tightly, then patted the front of it. “So cute,” he remarked. Jack, meanwhile, was staring at the mobile again, completely entranced by it.

Mark walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers, rifling through the contents. While it was still nothing compared to Ethan's wardrobe, Mark had slowly been collecting bits and pieces for Jack to keep in LA over the time they'd been together. He smiled when he came across what he was looking for, pulling it from the drawer and pushing it shut. Jack, still in a world of his own, hadn't looked over to see what Mark had been doing. Mark smiled and unfolded the fabric, holding it up. “Jack,” he nearly sang. Jack made a small grunting noise, then slowly looked over. Suddenly, his eyes went wide at the sight before him; Mark held up a bright green onesie, with a dinosaur face on the hood, and a tail hanging off the back. “Got you a new onesie, you like it?” Mark asked, grinning at the look on Jack's face.

Jack sat up and squealed, “Dino!” he cried and stretched out his arms, making eager grabbing hands at the fleece.

Mark chuckled, “Yeah baby, it's a dinosaur. Want Daddy to put it on you?” he asked lovingly. Jack bounced eagerly on the bed, nodding enthusiastically. “Alright, legs up!” he instructed, and Jack rolled back onto the bed, sticking his legs up eagerly. Mark slid the onesie up Jack's legs, to his padded rear. “Now up we go!” Mark continued, grabbing Jack around the waist and helping him to his feet. Jack let out a shy little yelp and grabbed onto Mark's bicep to stop himself from falling over. “Sorry sweetie, can you stand?” he asked, not meaning to fling his Little up so forcefully. Jack shot him a nervous little smile and nodded, hesitantly letting go of his Daddy's arm and standing up. Mark smiled and quickly pulled the onesie the rest of the way up, guided Jack's arms through the sleeves, zipped it up, and put the hood up. “Such a cute little dinosaur,” he gushed once Jack was all dressed up. “Rawr!”

Jack looked up and beamed, giggling behind his pacifier. He lifted his hands like claws and attempted a roar of his own, but due to the pacifier, it came out something more like 'waw'.

Mark grinned and scooped him up, holding him on his hip as though he weighed nothing. “Little dinosaur ready to go destroy the city?” he asked, bouncing Jack gently. Jack nodded eagerly and wrapped his arms around Mark's shoulders, holding on tightly.

Mark carried Jack downstairs and into the living room, where his house mates were. Tyler was on his laptop on the couch, and Ethan was on the floor, playing with building blocks. “Look who I found!” Mark sang, bouncing Jack gently on his hip.

Ethan looked up and squealed, clapping his hands, “Jacky!” he cried. “Play! Play!”

Tyler looked up from his laptop, glanced between Ethan and Jack, and smiled. “Well, don't you look cute!” he said, leaning over the back of the couch to poke Jack's nose lightly. “You want to play with your cousin Ethan?” he asked.

Jack shrunk back slightly from the poke, holding on more tightly to Mark. He had never actually been in headspace in front of anybody except for Mark, so this was a very new experience.

Mark walked further into the room and sat down on the couch, shifting Jack to sit in his lap. “What do you say, Jack? Play with Ethan for a little while?” he said softly, rubbing Jack's arm as he spoke, “Daddy will be right here.”

Slowly, Jack nodded and glanced over at Ethan. “O-o'tay,” he lisped around the pacifier. Mark gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and stood, gently placing Jack on the floor next to Ethan.

Ethan beamed at Jack and leaned over, giving him another hug. “Missed you!” he said, then let go of the hug. Jack smiled shyly, fiddling with the sleeve on his onesie. He had never actually interacted with another Little before in person either, and so he didn't really know what to do. Ethan tilted his head slightly and smiled, pointing at his own mouth. “Can't talk yet?” he asked. Jack let out a small whine, he wasn't entirely sure what the answer to that was. Before Jack could attempt an answer, Ethan turned and looked up at Tyler on the couch, “Daddy, how old is Jack?” he asked, as though Jack wouldn't know the answer himself. He was... _um_.

Tyler glanced over and chuckled, “I don't know Eth, why don't you ask him? He's right there.”

Ethan pouted, “But he doesn't talk yet!”

Tyler raised an eyebrow at this, and looked across at Mark. “Jack's not a talker?” he asked.

Mark furrowed his brow at the conversation, Jack often spoke to him. Was he really so shy? The redhead leaned down from his spot on the couch, towards the two Littles. “Jack, sweetie? Can you use your words for us?” he asked gently.

Jack shook his head firmly and pulled the hood of his onesie down over his face. He wasn't at all used to so much attention being on him in such a fragile state. He let out a tiny whimper, unsure of what to do in this foreign situation.

Mark frowned and slid down onto the floor, kneeling in front of Jack. “Jacky? C'mon, it's okay,” he said kindly, and grabbed a hold of Jack's wrists, wiggling them playfully as if they were dancing. Jack huffed and tried to pull his hands away, letting out another little whimpering sound. Mark pouted and scooted back, laying down and rolling along the ground so he could meet Jack's eyes. “Dinosaur!” he said in a playful tone, and stuck his tongue out. He lifted up his hands much like Jack had earlier; “Rawr!”

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the silly action, and covered his mouth to stifle his giggles. “S-silly,” he mumbled, though the pacifier still muffled every word.

Mark rolled over and sat up; he nodded and smiled, “Very silly!” he agreed, then went cross-eyed and blew a raspberry in Jack's direction. This earned a loud, delighted laugh from Jack, and Ethan who had clambered over to join the commotion. Mark grinned and grabbed Jack's feet, wiggling them. “There's my little guy!” he cheered, and Jack finally seemed to start to relax. Mark began to stand up and, as soon as he did, the smile disappeared off Jack's face. “I'll just be over there, honey,” he said softly, but Jack looked more upset than he had before. Finally, Mark sighed. “Do you want Daddy to stay down here and play with you and Ethan?” he asked in resignation.

Jack nodded feverishly and grabbed onto Mark's wrist. “S-stay,” he mumbled.

Mark nodded and sat back down, grabbing Jack and scooting him back over to where Ethan had been playing. “What're you playing, Ethan?” Mark asked, his hand on Jack's.

Ethan smiled and held up the blocks, “Castles! Seeing how high they go,” he said happily, smiling at Jack who now seemed much more at ease. “You wanna?” he asked, pushing a pile of the soft blocks in front of Jack.

Jack looked down at the blocks and smiled, grabbing a few and starting to put them on top of each other, not really building a castle, but rather just a tower. He got five blocks high before it came tumbling down in his lap. Jack pouted at the fallen pile of blocks, and Mark scooted closer. “Can I help?” he offered with a big smile. Jack nodded meekly and pushed the blocks around to make space. Mark leaned over and grabbed a few blocks, building a little foundation, then handed Jack a block, “Now we can make walls!” he said, more excited about the activity than he'd anticipated. Blocks were surprisingly fun!

Mark and Jack worked together to build their castle, and soon Ethan joined in on their structure too, building up the rear wall and adding a 'garden' to the back of the castle. After about fifteen minutes, the two Littles and Mark had built quite a kingdom.

Tyler glanced over from his laptop again and smirked, “Wow Mark, you fit right in,” he chuckled.

Mark looked up with a puzzled expression, “What do you mean?”

Tyler shut his laptop and set it aside, “I mean,” he leaned forward and pinched Mark's cheek, “You'd make such a cute little baby, yes you would!” he baby-talked, and Mark's face went bright red.

He batted Tyler's hand away and scoffed, “Very funny, because I'm short, right?”

Tyler sat back upright and smirked, “Nope, because you've just spent the last twenty minutes playing blocks with two babies, having a ball,” he said matter-of-factly.

Mark blushed even more as Tyler continued on with his teasing. “Whatever, Tyler,” he rolled his eyes, waving his hand dismissively. “I'm just keeping them company,” he said.

Tyler raised an eyebrow, “Right,” he said, and got to his feet. “Well, I'm going to go get some groceries for dinner,” he grabbed the remote and flicked the television onto a Kids Movies channel, on which Finding Nemo was playing.

Ethan looked up at Tyler when he heard the words, frowning slightly. “Daddy?” he inquired in a small voice, looking up at Tyler with big, worried eyes.

Tyler kneeled down and ran a hand through Ethan's hair, kissing him gently on the forehead. “I won't be gone long, you can be a good boy for Uncle Mark, right?” he asked, gently scratching the back of Ethan's head.

Ethan nodded and gave a look of determination, “Can do, Daddy!” he said and smiled.

Tyler smirked and gave him a quick peck on the nose, before getting to his feet. “You little ones behave, alright?” he called back as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

Mark watched Tyler go and stuck his tongue out playfully in the direction he'd left. He glanced over at Jack, who was now laying on his back on the floor, watching the TV; Mark smiled and turned to look at Ethan, who was also looking at the TV. “You guys wanna take a break from blocks to watch the movie?” he asked.

Ethan nodded and looked back over at Mark, “I love Nemo!” he squeaked.

Mark grinned and got to his feet, moving Tyler's laptop off the couch and onto the coffee table, then pulling the blankets off the back of the couch. “Why don't we watch up here, then?” he offered. Both Littles seemed happy about the idea, but Mark paused as he realised something. “Ethan, are you wearing a diaper?” he asked, glancing down Ethan's body.

The blue-haired boy grinned and put his hands on his hips, “Pull-ups!” he declared proudly.

Mark laughed at the proud announcement and nodded, “Alright, clamber on then. Didn't want any accidents on the couch,” he smiled. Ethan zipped from his spot on the floor to nestle into the spot where Tyler had been sitting just before.

Mark looked down at Jack, who was sitting up again, but pouting and making grabbing motions with his hands. “Daddy?” he asked meekly. Mark crouched down and collected his Little from his spot on the floor and carried him over to the couch, sitting down and placing Jack in his lap. Ethan had already wrapped himself in a blanket and made himself comfortable, so Mark grabbed an additional blanket, wrapping it around both himself and Jack. They curled together on the couch and watched the movie.

 

* * *

 

Tyler returned home about an hour and a half later, coming through the door and headed straight for the kitchen. He placed the bags down on the counter and began putting the groceries away. However, he paused for a moment as he noted the lack of noises coming from the living room. He approached, puzzled by the prospect of silence whenever Ethan was in headspace.

As he entered the living room, Tyler was greeted with a sight that made his heart flutter. Ethan was wrapped up in a blanket and chewing on the corner of it, fast asleep, nuzzled into Mark's left side. Jack shared a blanket with Mark, curled up into the redhead's chest and curled around his right, pacifier bobbing calmly in his mouth. And in the middle, Mark was curled up, also fast asleep. However, the thing that caught Tyler's attention most was Mark, and the fact that he had his thumb resting on his lower lip. He smirked slightly, and gently leaned in to pull the thumb away, an action he'd grown used to doing with Ethan, but the sleeping Mark let out an annoyed grunt, and the thumb slipped into his mouth fully.

Tyler stood up and sighed, amused by the scene before him, but he also felt his heartstrings tug slightly. He had teased Mark as a joke, but he really _would_ make an adorable Little...

Tyler quickly retrieved his phone from his pocket, grabbing a few quick photos of the scene before him, with the three of them snuggling. Pleased with the pictures he'd snapped, he put his phone back in his pocket and smiled down at the scene for a moment longer, before returning to the kitchen and letting the babies rest.

As he continued putting the groceries away, Tyler chuckled to himself. If this was just what it looked like, then he was going to have to have a word with the three of them when they woke up, and enforce a two-Little maximum cap at any one time. There was no way Tyler could care for three Littles at once, Ethan was plenty on his own. He smirked as he thought about Mark's potential reaction to all this; he couldn't wait for them to wake up.

 


	3. Joy of Regression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of recording, Mark needs to relax. Unfortunately for him, that doesn't go quite as he would hope. Thankfully, his house mates are ready to help in his rare time of need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an interesting idea I had for a story a little while ago, and I felt like writing some Little!Mark (which some of you seem pretty keen on).  
> Enjoy! :)

 

Mark let out a low sigh as he dropped into the couch. They'd just finished recording three scenes for a sketch they were working on, and he was well and truly exhausted. Who knew recording what would be about three minutes of footage in the final cut could take six hours, plus travel. He stared up at the ceiling, listening to his house mates putting the recording equipment in the storage closet. He had tried to help, but Tyler and Ethan could see how exhausted Mark was, and insisted that he rest.  
Just as Mark found himself drifting into a light sleep, he was jolted awake by a loud rumble. His eyes snapped open and he looked out the living room window. Rain? Mark furrowed his brow, it had been sunny all day, but it looked like a storm was rolling in. Sluggishly, he got to his feet and walked over to the window, peering out at the sky. It looked as though it was night, how long had he been nodding off for? It was only three in the afternoon when they'd arrived back home. Suddenly, a blinding flash of lightning lit up the world outside, and a tremendous crack of thunder shook the house. Mark jumped, and lost his footing, landing on his rear on the ground. He stared up at the window. Something felt off.  
The redhead looked around the room and froze, this wasn't his living room... To his left, there was a dresser, and atop it sat a lamp. He stared at the lamp, it looked so familiar...  
Mark turned his head to his right, and he could see a door. A chill ran down his spine as his vision closed in on the blinking light beside the door, flashing rhythmically in an amber colour. He knew this room.  
Another roar of thunder cracked and Mark let out an involuntary whimper, closing his eyes tight. This wasn't right. This was impossible. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes and looked down at the floor, but he wasn't on the floor anymore. Swirled around his body was a collection of soft blankets, and Mark looked around him once more. He was in a baby's crib. Another sound caught his attention, and against his better judgement, he slowly raised his head to look back at the window. Mark couldn't move, he wanted to grab the curtains, he wanted to hide under the blankets, he wanted to turn off the lamp.  
Staring down at him were two glowing red eyes, and in the dim light he could see the shimmer of metal. _Freddy_.  
  
Mark jolted awake on the couch, breathing heavily and shaking violently, his eyes darting around the living room. He whimpered loudly, his mind clouded with visions of his nightmare. It had felt so real, like he was there. Even knowing the dream was over, Mark heart was still racing, and he could feel only fear.  
At that moment, Tyler walked into the living room. He made to ask a question but stopped dead in his tracks as his gaze landed on Mark, curled up on the couch with tears streaming down his face. "Oh shit, are you okay?" he asked, and quickly sat down beside his friend. Mark didn't respond, grabbing a pillow from the couch and clinging to it tight. Tyler's expression shifted slightly as it dawned on him just what was going on. "You're okay, buddy," he said, his tone at its absolute gentlest. He slid closer and pulled Mark to rest his head against his chest, holding him tightly. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked after he felt Mark's breathing begin to slow.  
Mark sniffed and mumbled into the pillow, "F-Freddy..."  
Tyler sighed quietly and rubbed Mark's back, pulling him further until he was fully in his lap. "It's okay, he's all gone, you're safe now," he hushed, keeping a tight comforting hold on his friend. This wasn't the first time Mark had a bad dream about Freddy, though they didn't typically make him regress so violently, no wonder he was so shaken up.  
The two stayed on the couch, Tyler cradling Mark, and Mark clinging tightly to Tyler's shirt in turn. Mark would occasionally start to doze off, then force himself back awake, which only brought on a new round of panic, which Tyler would try to calm him out of.  
"It's okay, little guy, you can rest, I'll be right here to protect you," he hushed as Mark forced himself awake for probably the dozenth time. It was clear that the more Mark kept himself conscious, the more upset he was getting, and the deeper he was plunging into headspace. Tyler sighed as he held Mark's head against his shoulder, rocking him gently in his lap. Carefully, he fished his phone from his pocket and unlocked it, opening his chat with Ethan.  
_TYLER: You upstairs?  
_ Less than a minute later came the reply. _  
ETHAN: Yeah just finished transferring the footage, why?_  
Tyler bit his lip as he began typing, careful not to stop rocking Mark. _  
TYLER: Can you do me a big boy favour?  
ETHAN: Uh, sure. What's up?  
TYLER: Mark had a nightmare and slipped, can you make him a bottle? I'm trying to calm him down but nothing's working. _  
Tyler watched the typing bubble on his phone anxiously. The two of them had only recently found out that Mark also had a Little side, though Ethan had not been exposed to it yet. This was not how Tyler had envisioned having to introduce Ethan to the prospect of sharing his Daddy's attention.  
Finally, a message appeared. _  
ETHAN: Shit, is he okay? I'll come down now. Does he need anything else?_  
Tyler blinked, that wasn't really the reaction he was expecting, hoping for, sure.   
_TYLER: I'm hoping the milk will work, calms you down pretty quickly ❤ _  
_ETHAN: Sure, coming now._   
Tyler put his phone down on the armrest of the couch and looked down at Mark. His breathing had slowed just the slightest bit, but he was still clearly in distress, his face was scrunched up and he was chewing on his thumbnail.  
Tyler frowned and gently grabbed Mark's hand, "Don't do that kiddo, it's yucky," he said gently. Mark whined and tried to resist Tyler's hand, desperate to continue his comfort habit. The brunette sighed and conceded, he knew Mark didn't have any Little things; headspace was not a regular occurrence for him, in fact he had only discovered this side of himself a few months earlier, so he'd never bothered to get himself comfort items. “Just this once, but we need to get you a pacifier, alright?” he said softly, running his fingers through the Little's hair. Mark looked up cautiously, his thumb slowly slipping past his nail and fully into his mouth. He looked so vulnerable, like he could shatter at any moment. Tyler silently prayed that the milk would work.

As though his prayers had been answered, Tyler heard the quiet rattling of movement in the kitchen, and soon Ethan emerged from the doorway into the living room with a soft, concerned smile on his face. “Hey little guy,” he said gently, making a bee line for the couch. Mark craned his neck to see their other house mate, his thumb slipping back out of his mouth. He had an expression on his face that could only be described as apologetic fear. “Ty mentioned you'd had a scary dream, is that right?” he asked, keeping his tone extremely gentle. Mark gave a hesitant nod in response, and Ethan smiled sympathetically. “Can you stay here and I'll get you some stuff to make you feel better?” Another nod. “Awesome, I'll be right back,” he said, and gave Mark's shoulder a soft, comforting squeeze before getting to his feet and disappearing back into the kitchen.

Tyler blinked a few times, genuinely surprised by the interaction. Ethan was acting...well, great. He had no doubts that Ethan would care that their friend was upset, but Tyler was admittedly concerned that he might be jealous of the attention, or uncomfortable around Mark being in headspace. Tyler looked down at Mark who, also surprisingly, had already seemed to calm down slightly. He breathed a sigh of relief and shifted Mark in his arms, bringing him in closer to his chest, rubbing his back slowly, and earned a tiny hum of appreciation from the Little in his arms.

Not too much time passed before Ethan reappeared, this time with his arms well and truly full. “Alright, I've got a nice warm bottle here,” he said as he shook a blanket off one hand, revealing the bottle of liquid, and handed it to Tyler.

Tyler held the teat at Mark's lips, gently offering it. He frowned, looking at the bottle thoughtfully for a time. “It'll make you feel warm and nice, promise,” Tyler said, moving the teat just a little closer. Hesitantly, Mark parted his lips and accepted the bottle in his mouth, looking up at Tyler as though he was searching for some affirmation. Tyler smiled at him, tilting the bottle up just slightly, “Good boy,” he whispered. Mark actually cracked a tiny smile, before quickly averting his eyes and affixing them to the bottle itself.

Ethan smiled at the interaction as he stood, having dumped his armful of things on the couch next to him. “The bottle will make you feel real nice, Mark,” he agreed, and fished out a large fleecy blanket, “And so will this!” He leaned over and wrapped the blanket around both Mark and Tyler, tucking it under the brunette's arm so he could continue feeding Mark. “And, um...” Ethan went on as he sat back down, rifling through the assortment of things he'd brought with him; Tyler couldn't see what was amongst the pile, as Ethan had placed it on his far side. “Here,” Ethan finally said, turning back to face the other two. He had a look of uncertainty on his face, and Tyler felt his chest tighten at the sight of what he was holding. It was Berry, Ethan's stuffed rabbit – and more importantly – his favourite plushie. When he was feeling particularly Little, Ethan wouldn't even let Tyler _touch_ the bunny, let alone letting anyone hold onto it. He gave Ethan a look, as though to say 'you don't have to', but Ethan just smiled and leaned over, holding the plushie where Mark could see it.

“He helps me with my nightmares and makes the bad monsters go away, s-so he'll probably help you too,” he said matter-of-factly, though Tyler couldn't miss the waver in his tone. Tyler watched as Mark's eyes landed on the bunny, and something seemed to flash behind his eyes, like he understood the importance of that particular toy. The Little stopped drinking and craned his neck back again, looking up at Ethan with an uncertain expression. Ethan just held his smile and nodded once, “I'll help you pick one out another time, too!” he said sweetly, and wiggled the plushie in his hands, “It's okay, you need him right now.”

Slowly, Mark reached out from under the fleece blanket and gingerly grabbed hold of the rabbit, sending Ethan another unsure look. Once he had a hold on it, Ethan let go and retracted his arms. “He'll keep you safe, that I can guarantee, no monsters have gotten me yet!” he beamed, but Tyler could see some tell-tale warning signs in the way Ethan was speaking, and even moving, that he was starting to slip too. He just hoped that wouldn't change the way Ethan felt about the situation.

Tyler looked back down and was quite surprised to find that Mark had latched straight back onto the bottle, without any need for coercion, and it was almost completely drained of it's contents. “Wow, you drank it all, good boy Mark!” he praised as the bottle quickly became empty. The Little smiled sheepishly, hugging his friend's plushie to his chest as Tyler leaned over and placed the bottle carefully on the ground. He then shifted his gaze to Ethan, who was chewing his lip and looking down. “And you've been such a good boy too, Ethan. Thank you for being so helpful,” he continued, leaning closer to Ethan and brushing his hand softly through his blue hair, “I really appreciate it, and I bet Mark does too, huh?” he added, looking down at Mark. The redhead looked up and actually smiled, seeming to feel much better than he had before. He looked up at Ethan and nodded, a look of innocent adoration in his eyes. Ethan smiled bashfully in response, turning to look away as his cheeks started to tint a light pink.

Tyler smirked slightly at the reaction, and lowered his hand to Ethan's cheek, rubbing his thumb on it gently. There was a moment of comfortable silence between the three of them, Mark curled up in Tyler's lap, and Ethan slowly melting into Tyler's hand. “Hey,” Tyler finally said, “Why don't we watch a nice movie?” he offered.

Ethan seemed to perk up instantly at the idea, “A Disney one?” he asked, and the tone in his voice was unmistakable.

Tyler nodded, “You can pick if you like, just as long as it's nothing that could scare this one,” he said, looking down at Mark who buried his head shyly into the rabbit in response.

Ethan made a thoughtful face, chewing on one of his knuckles and furrowing his brow. “Hmm,” he pondered, and pulled his legs up to sit cross legged on the couch. Tyler grinned slightly at the intensity of his thinking, it was a very sweet sight. “Oh!” he finally exclaimed, “What about Winnie the Pooh?” he asked, looking over at Tyler with a hopeful smile.

Tyler smiled and nodded, “That sounds like a great idea, Ethan,” he said, then glanced down at Mark, who was slowly turning his head towards the television curiously. Ethan made a small sound of excitement and turned the television on, grabbing the controller and searching through their Movies folder; it didn't take long for him to find it.

He made to hit play, but stopped and looked back down at Mark. “Are you full?” he asked, and Mark gave him a clueless, confused look. He giggled at the expression and leaned over, picking up the empty bottle off the floor, “Do you want more milk, silly?” he clarified. Mark smiled and shook his head, squeezing Berry gently into his chest.

Tyler was quick to notice the look on Ethan's face at the rejected offer, and he had an inkling that he knew why. “Ethan, do you want a bottle?” he asked calmly. Ethan looked at Tyler with a stunned expression, falling silent. The brunette smirked, “Are you able to warm it up yourself?” he asked instead, earning a shy nod from the obviously slipping boy. “Alright, go make yourself a bottle and when you get back, we'll watch the movie.”

Ethan got to his feet quickly and darted back into the kitchen. After he left, Tyler shifted himself and Mark on the couch. Mark, who seemed significantly calmer and less fragile now, shuffled out of Tyler's lap as the brunette shifted things around on the couch. He moved himself to a more central spot on the couch, and gathered up the blanket Ethan had given him and Mark. Once in a more convenient spot, he patted his lap, “You want to lie down?” he asked Mark, who was sitting up in the corner of the couch, still holding Berry. He nodded meekly and crawled over, curling up on his side with his head in Tyler's lap. Tyler unfurled the blanket once more and placed it on Mark, tucking it in around the Little's neck and shoulders, and Mark let out another small, appreciative hum. As Mark settled in, Tyler turned his attention to the remains of small bundle Ethan had brought with him, unravelling what he concluded was an additional blanket; sitting in the middle of it was Ethan's pacifier, blue with a little bunny motif on the front. He smiled at the sight, and moved the blanket and pacifier up to his thigh to make room for Ethan to sit.

Soon enough, Ethan came back into the room holding his bottle of milk, looking much more sheepish than he had when he'd left. Tyler smiled, knowing full well why the change in behaviour, and patted the spot next to him on the couch with his free hand, his other gently stroking Mark's hair. “C'mere, little guy,” he said warmly. Ethan quickly tottered over to the couch and sat down, and Tyler threw the blanket around him, pulling it tight, then pulled him into his side. “You ready to watch the movie now?” he asked, and Ethan nodded, tentatively beginning to drink from the bottle. Tyler smiled and hit play on the controller, then set it down on the floor. He kept the pacifier looped on his finger so as not to lose it, and wrapped his arm around Ethan, who nestled into the spot eagerly as the three settled in to watch the movie.

 

About thirty minutes into the movie, Ethan was curled up into Tyler's side; he'd finished his bottle and taken the pacifier happily, and Mark lay curled up with his head in Tyler's lap, finally fast asleep. Tyler turned his head and planted a soft kiss on Ethan's forehead, earning a delighted squeak from the blue-haired Little. “Thank you for being so helpful this afternoon, bunny,” he said quietly, “But I have to ask, how did you know how to calm him down so well? You'd make a great caretaker,” he continued, making no effort to hide how impressed he was.

Ethan blushed and looked down at his lap, quiet for a long moment. Slowly, he raised his hand and pulled the pacifier from his mouth. “W-well,” he started, his voice higher and smaller than usual, a known byproduct of his headspace, “I know how he felt, being Little and scared and... And y-you're a good daddy, and I know what things you do make me feel better when I'm scared, so I just did those things...” he mumbled, before shoving the pacifier back in his mouth, his blush deepening.

Tyler simpered at the words, and actually blushed slightly himself. He pulled Ethan closer into his side, and planted a deliberately sloppy kiss on the baby's cheek. Ethan let out a surprised, disgusted whine and wiped his face, and Tyler grinned. “Love you, little one.”

Ethan smiled, despite his feigned disgust and lisped around the pacifier, “W'uv 'ou too, Daddy.”

 

 


End file.
